The Way Of The Lightsaber sith eddition
by edward ragnos
Summary: How a student progresses in a secret accademy on coruscant that remains secret even after the second imperium comes. Follow a sith student durring training on the path down the dark side! R


A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

STAR

WARS

The Way of the Ligtsaber

Sith Version

_Chapter 1: Introduction To The Academy_

"before we begin…" Master Seccula said, "we must learn some sith history…"

She continued, "for many thousands of years the sith have been around. We have dictated and conquered worlds and to fall again. Like Onderon, it has been sith ruled before, but somehow we always lose control over it. Dark lords and Sith Lords come and go but few have ever seen the Sith Empire! Most never will see it. The very few who has seen it and came back don't talk about it. Those who do, go insane and kill their families and or themselves."

"We have hidden academies all over the galaxy", she said as she kept lecturing the room, "like this academy is on Coruscant, but you already knew that.", after she said that Kayla Klundi remembered the entry trip into Coruscant's atmosphere. The trip was extremely rough. It got rougher right after they made them put blindfolds on and used a trick to num the force out of them so they couldn't tell where they were going even when they used the force.

Seccula continued, "Like this place here, _very_ few even know _this_ place exist. Only some of the best come here. _Especially_ those who are from Korriban. The most known and famous sith lords went to Korriban and have been here. They would spend a lot of time on Korriban, but this was where they had to stay. Coruscant is highly populated and the Jedi wouldn't be able to find us, even using the force it would be next to impossible to find us. That's why even to our own new people to this academy are not allowed to see where we are. Those sith who were here before were buried on Korriban so they couldn't attract attention to us. Even now that the rebels and the "New Republic" have been defeated and imperialism has come again, we must be prepared for anything. The only remains of the republic is the senate and the disbanded jedi. Trust me though, somewhere jedi are being trained and preparing to try to remake the Republic again. Now, do any of you know exactly where on Coruscant you are?" she asked with a grin. And not a happy grin either, a grin that gives you a warning.

A dark jedi named Brail Shaffah spoke up, "no, where exactly are we? Just below the old jedi temple?" he asked.

Master Seccula just looked at him coldly. Then a new person spoke up named Treshla Koboi, "I suspect we are at the very bottom of Coruscant on the ground. I tried to pay attention to the passing time than using the force. So if we are not then we must be close to it."

Master Seccula looked at him as if to say, "lucky geuss". she then prepared to lecture the room again. The room was dark and eerie. It had no windows. The lighting in the room came from candles around the room and a fancy candle chandelier decorated with corusca gems that projected the light. The only fresh air in the makeshift academy was through vents linking to a stolen air purifier. If you leave the academy you have to wear an air purifying mask until you reach a certain level.

Master Seccula continued, "You are at _The Lost Academy_. We are also known to the few who know we exist as _The Ragnos Academy_. And yes, we are at the bottom of Coruscant. We make frequent visits to the old jedi temple, but you must endure the journey and training up there. We train and look for artifacts for those who are making their lightsabers. Therefore, the first time you go up you may have transport. Then after you find your artifacts and make you lightsabers you shall bring a transport back. The next five times however, you must walk all the way up and back! After five trips not including coming back, you may use a transport again. The Master of this academy is a descendent of Marka Ragnos. Hence the name, _The Ragnos Academy_. He goes by Darth Ragnos. He will be watching all of you. He has security posted all over the transport entrance and if you try to cheat, you will be _punished_. He tapes the cameras and personally oversees them every night.", she looked around the room and smirked tauntingly, "when you do go up to the temple, be careful. They don't also call this _The Lost Academy_ just because not all sith or anyone for that matter, know about us."

She finished and her last words before walking out to her private chambers, "good luck! And welcome to _The Ragnos Academy_ or _The Lost Academy_ if you wish to call it that."

_Coming soon!_

_Chapter 2: Preparing For A Trip To The Temple_

_By the way, for those who didn't guess it, Kayla Klundi is going to be the main character. Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Please send Reveiws!_


End file.
